tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
London
London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom. With an estimated 8,308,369 residents in 2012, London is the most populous region, urban zone and metropolitan area in the United Kingdom. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieval boundaries. With its population of 7,375 in 2011, it is the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the London region and the Greater London administrative area, governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe.24 In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries. London had an official population of 8,174,100, making it the most populous municipality in the European Union, and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population. The Greater London Urban Area is the second-largest in the EU with a population of 9,787,426 according to the 2011 census, while the London metropolitan area is the largest in the EU with a total population of 15,010,295, the Greater London Authority puts the population of London metropolitan region at 21 million. London had the largest population of any city in the world from around 1831 to 1925. London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement of Greenwich (in which the Royal Observatory marks the Prime Meridian, 0° longitude, and GMT). Other famous landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square, and The Shard. London is home to numerous museums, galleries, libraries, sporting events and other cultural institutions, including the British Museum, National Gallery, Tate Modern, British Library and 40 West End theatres. The London Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world. History Pre-MUX Banshee was, once, one of the many generic legions of Seekers, assigned to Megatron as he pursued the ark - her perfect pitch and singing ability were the only defining feature that set her apart from the others; not important, in the grand scheme of things. Somehow, her stasis chamber was knocked loose and remained buried under Germany, until she woke up during the 1940. Unable to pick up any Decepticon signals, Banshee heard the call of war, and decided it was best to blend in and find out what was going on... at least for a while. Assuming the form of a Stuka to remain hidden, Banshee flew for the Luftwaffe, flown by a barely-competent pilot who thought himself gifted, while waiting to hear from others of her kind. After the False Reich was defeated, she powered herself down to hide, letting herself be transferred to a museum - to hide, as Cybertrons always have, in plain sight. Anwar Assan is the most vocal and visible supporter of human rights in Trucial Abysmia. Assan grew up in Abysmia, but studied government in Liverpool and London. Monkeywrench moved to London's East End and joined the "new wave" movement, developing extreme levels of rudeness and anti-social behavior. MUX History As late as 2013, the night guards of the Imperial War Museum in London spoke of hearing opera at night, around the Luftwaffe exhibit; legend states it's a ghost. It wasn't, though it might as well have been. Low on power, Banshee was unable to transmit out to her comrades, though she could hear them now. She gathered the last of her strength, preparing to try and contact her people one last time. In August of 2013 she finally got enough fuel to escape and return to the Decepticons. Notes , am quite proud of being considered a historical artefact, wot.]] *In ''The Headmasters'' cartoon, London was shown as a fog-swept land where people rode horses. Sod off. *London's Natural History Museum contains several of the original Dinobot toys, as part of the popular culture section of its dinosaurs exhibition. Shattered Glass Anastasia Windsor, AKA the Duchess was born in London, England on July 16, 1953. Category:Locations